AmericaXreader: Without U
by Glimer
Summary: After the birth of the princess she is set to marry Prince Alfred. But, Ivan comes in and stirs up some trouble. The royals must find each other. Even though one has no idea who they are. But, true love always wins. No matter how many fairy tales they have to go through.
1. Chapter 1 Sleeping Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I was reading this: art/AmericaxReader-Spindled-Curses-1-284879247 and thought it would be cool if somebody intertwined abunch of fairy tales so that is what I am doing. YAY! This will be on both and Title was inspired by: watch?v=ahp6vvZ9Wz4

This story got copied by someone on here is a link:

/story/1953449/Without-you-americaXreader/ (just add quotev. com (without the space) before the / )

If I could get support or any body just report here please that would be helpful

Once in a kingdom, far, far away. A very long time ago, a royal family stood with no heir. King Roderich and Queen Elizabeta knew they must have a child soon, but every child they had so far died during infancy. One final time the King and Queen attempted to have a child, and a baby girl was born. She , to her parents delight, lived. "What should we name her." asked the Queen, cradling her newborn. King Roderich looked at his wife and replied. "I like (your name)." Queen Elizabeta smiled and nuzzled her daughter's nose "(your name again). What a beautiful name!"

The Kingdom rejoiced there was finally a long awaited heir to the throne. The King and Queen decided to have a ball for all the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. All the royals would give their offerings to the young princess, she would be blessed by the fairies of the kingdom. Last, and perhaps most importantly. They would let the world know of the future plans for a marriage between the Princess and young Prince Alfred. Prince Alfred was of the neighboring kingdom, the royal families of both kingdoms decided nearly 2 years ago. Around the time of the birth of the twin princes. That if King Roderich and Queen Elizabeta ever gave birth to a girl, she would be wed to Prince Alfred. Since, he was the older than Matthew by 1 minute.

~le derpy time skip is derpy~

Everyone was at the ball. All the villagers dressed up, and so did all the royals (*cough * as they always did so well with * cough*. ) The twin princes arrived from the kingdom of Prucan. (That's right I support that pairing.) Along with their parents, King Ludwig and Queen Rosa. (GerIta in case you didn't quite catch it.) Every person in the kingdom was filled with joy. There was laughing, singing, and drinking. As King Rosa would put it, "How could we go wrong?" The time soon came to bless the young princess with gifts from the fairies of the kingdom.

All 3 fairies stood in one row, going down as the way they would bless the child. The first fairy was Francis, he was the oldest and the most perverted. Next was Gilbert, he was the next oldest and the most unique (especially his laugh. Kesesesese your just jealous.) And, the last was Antonio, the youngest and most curious. (Yes, I did make the fairies the bad touch trio.) The trio stood over the small cradle of the baby. Francis squealed "How adorable!" "Kesesesesese. She barely has any hair!" "She's just a baby, Gilbert!" said Antonio smacking Gilbert. King Roderich stepped in "Would you get on with it?" "Oh! Of course, mon ami!"

The three fairies lined up once more. Francis stepped beside the cradle. "I bless this young child with the gift of beauty." Francis kissed his hand over the child, and roses seemed to pour over the child. "And, because we were supposed to have 3 others with us...We will all bless the child twice." The Queen smiled, as if very pleased. "Secondly this child shall also have the gift of cooking. Which also includes surviving off things in the forest. That's a very good skill, aren't I a nice person?-" "Get on with it!" shouted the crowd. Francis kissed his hand once more, and backed away.

Next stepped up Gilbert. "Kesesesese." he laughed. "What should the awesome me bless this child with?" Queen Elizabeta rolled her eyes, but no one could blame her. "Oh I know! Princess (ahem name here) I bless you with the gift of music. Not only will you have skill with instruments, but a voice that enchants everyone who hears it." Gilbert waved his hands over the baby girl, and sliver dust appeared. "Hmm...a second gift?" Gilbert tapped his foot. "Ah, she shall have something many people lack. Kindness. She shall be considerate and caring to all she meets. Which can be both a gift and a curse." No one objected. While kindness can be a curse it is an adored quality. Gilbert waved his hands over the tiny princess again, and again silver dust.

Last, stepped up Antonio. "Uh... This is my first time doing this. I didn't really come prepared, but." Antonio looked down at his shoes. "The newest member to the royal family shall be knowledgeable. She will know of sciences, history. She will figure battle strategy's and have skills in tactics for surviving, escapes, and more." Antonio touched the child's forehead, and tiny fireworks erupted around her. "And next-"

Suddenly a chill went through the room, and the palace doors burst open. In walked a man wearing a tan long coat. He was smiling creepily. Whispers began to fill the room. Things like "He is still a live." "He's supposed to be dead." and "Why is he wearing a scarf in the summer." among them. Parents hid their children when the King began to speak. "Ivan?" The King and Queen stood up. "Da. I got no invitation. Why?" "You aren't welcomed here" screamed the Queen. "Ah, but I haven't put my blessing with the girl yet." All stood still as Ivan strode over to Princess. Ivan stood next to to the cradle. "Listen and listen good! On day of her 16th birthday, this girl will be safe no more. With in a week's time she will be exposed to a certain kind of terror! And she will die. Which you can thank the Grimm Brother's for." Ivan smiled and released a black dust over the girl. "Goodbye." And, he was gone.

Queen Elizabeta cried onto her husband's shoulder. "You guys are fairies. Do Something!" yelled the king. Antonio began to speak "Ivan uses black magic. We cannot counteract it." The room grew cold. "But, we can change it." Antonio walked to the girl one final time. "For her final blessing, the princess shall not die. But, go through this terror as trials. Trials that will soon lead her to true love." Antonio waved touched her forehead once more and backed away.

~le time skip~

The King and Queen were devastated, and decided to do what they thought was best. They sent the girl to a peasant family in King Ludwig and Queen Rosa's Kingdom. Though they didn't tell the royal family. King Roderich thought it would be best no one knew who she was. So, they gave her the cover name of "Odette." She was sent to a poor couple who could not have a child. The King and Queen told them the secret of their daughter and to bring her back at the age of 17. Hoping the terror would pass over the girl.

Though one cannot change fate...


	2. Chapter 2 Cinderella

It had been about 15 years since the King and Queen had to give up they're daughter and make her a peasant in King Ludwig's Kingdom. As far as anyone knows the princess disappeared, probably by the work of Ivan. So, Alfred no longer was betrothed. Because of this his parents constantly had balls in hopes that one of their sons would fall in love.

You started going by the name Odette. Though you had no idea it was false, as far as your knew you were just a regular person in the kingdom. You lived with the couple that you were given to until your "mother" died when you were 7. She told you that you were special. Of course you had no idea what she meant. You family was becoming very poor, so your father was forced to marry a very rich women. She had two daughters that were about you're age. Though unlike in Cinderella, your sisters were gorgeous. Everyone was sure they were going to steal the hearts of the princes at one point or another.

Though just like in the story, your step family was wicked. Soon, after you're father married he passed away. You sat by him while he said his final words. He put his hand on your face.  
"Odette." he said.

"Yes, father?"

"Listen to me. When you become 16 I want you to go to the neighboring palace. Okay?" You nodded your head. "It is very important that you get there. You must go straight to the palace, tell them your name and they will know who you are." You nodded again with a silvery tear sliding down your check.

"Please don't go, father!" You begged him. But, it was no use he passed later that day in his sleep. That was back when you were 8. You were no 15, almost 16. You knew you were going to fulfill your father's wish for you to go to the other kingdom.

But, now you had floors to scrub. You continued scrubbing the tiles of your step-mother's enormous house. You sang while you worked too. "_Oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing. Oh, sing sweet nightingale." _It was a pretty repetitive song, but it did pass time. "Odette!" you heard you step-mother scream. "Yes, Step-mother?" you asked. "Maria (Ukraine), Natalia (Belarus), and I all going out to the market." "What does that have to do with me?" You asked as politely as you could. "Well, you have to carry our bags of course!" Natalia stuck her nose up at her, and Maria caught along in a minute. You looked down at your dirty shoes. "Good." continued your step-mother. "Come along, all of you."

~le time skip to market~

_Why in the world do they need so much stuff?_ You thought as you stumbled through the streets trying to keep up all the boxes and bags of your step family. Some people helped you, but others didn't they were too afraid of your family. It didn't bother you that much, you were used to it. You had been doing it for nearly 8 years, but you hoped soon you would be on a journey. You hoped to be a hero where you go. Yeah, it sounds stupid but you didn't care. You continued to walk down the streets.

ALFREDS POV

_Finally out of that old castle. _He thought. Alfred had just snuck out of the castle, and into the village. He wasn't planning to stay for long, or somebody would notice he was gone. Probably his no good little brother Matthew, who always told mom and dad everything Alfred did wrong. UGH! He hated Matthew getting to be the good child. Because, that means all the annoying fan girls that like "bad boys" always stuck around Al.

But, he liked leaving the royal life. Even, if it is just for brief amounts of time. He would dress up as a peasant, and since there hadn't been many balls lately nobody recognized him.

YOUR POV

You continued walking forward and thinking when you stumbled into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." they said. You looked up, and realized it was a young man with sandy blonde hair, with a cow lick, and the most amazing sky blue eyes. Though for some reason he looked very regal. He almost looked very clean, with perfect features. It was odd. Along with the fact that there was something familiar about him, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

The man started handing you all the bags and boxes. "Are these all yours he asked. "No, they're my step family's." You said pointing over to a dress shop they were in.

"Oh, well. I'm Al- um Arthur."

"Like King Arthur?" you asked jokingly.

"Huh. No, I'm royal! Nope, no royal running through these veins." You raised an eye brow at him.

"Anyways, do you want some help carrying those?" Arthur (who is really Alfred) stretched out an arm to you.  
"No, you probably shouldn't." he looked a little sad.  
"Why not?" he asked.

"My step-mother will skin me alive if I'm not back in another minute." You got up and ran from the man. You could hear him yelling after you, but you ignored him. You had to back home anyways. Every day at sun set you would watch the sun go behind the castle in the other kingdom.

~le time skip~

Your sisters and step-mother when straight up to bed when you got back. Which gave you a perfect chance to go out. You slipped out the door and started walking. You had to go down a dirt path, usually used by carriages. Sometimes royal carriages. Though, you didn't really care for the princes. You figured they were spoiled little rich boys by the way they act in public. You finally stopped walking when you came to a tree that had the perfect view of the neighboring kingdom on the other side.

While you waited for the sun to start setting you began to sing. _"I have often dreamed. Of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And, a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be. I will find my way. I can go the distance. I'll be there some day, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel that I...belong..." _you heard a twig crack, but ignored it.

The sun was starting to set. It was so beautiful full of so many different colors. You watched it go down every second, but you couldn't help shake the feeling you were being watched. When the sun was completely gone, you leaned against the tree. _"I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!" _You stood there a little longer. Then began to talk to the sky. "I'll be there soon, dad. I promise! I won't fail you." You looked down and started to walk back again.

ALFREDS POV

_Was that the same girl from earlier today? _Alfred usually came somewhere around here to watch the sun go down. It was a good thing today that he climbed a tree, or you probably would have noticed him...


	3. Chapter 3 Cinderella

You began to walk back home. Since it was a long walk, and you were a little bored so you started to hum. Eventually, thought, that humming turned into soft singing when you reached your house.

ALFREDS POV

Alfred decided to follow you to see if he could figure out who you were. And, he heard you start to hum. It was a depressing tune. He started to wonder...Why would some one like that want to leave? Why would she be sad? He saw you go into your back garden, so he hid in the trees behind there. (He has quite a thing with trees in case you couldn't tell.)

YOUR POV

You looked through the window at your step sisters. They were so lucky, and they didn't know it. They couldn't last a day in your shoes. You walked a little more to where your step-mother was. She was taking a bath, of course. Some how she was able to take one every night, while you could only take a bath once a week. Unless, you risked going into the pond... You looked up to the sky again.

"_I don't know if you can hear me. Or, if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to poor girl's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. But, still I see your face, and wonder. Were you once an outcast too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on earth. God, help my people. God, help the outcasts or nobody will."_

You continued to walk around the garden. You knew you would have to soon, so you went a head and put up all the animals. But, you continued to sing. _"They ask for wealth. They ask for fame. They ask for glory to shine on their name. They ask for love, they can posses. They ask for God and his angels to bless them" _ You stopped. "But, they have everything." you whispered. (When you said they, you meant your step family.) _"I ask for nothing. I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help the people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were the children of God."_

"Odette!" you heard someone scream. "Yes, ma'am?" you asked. Your step-mother came bursting through the doors. She was wearing a silk robe, and a mud mask. "Odette, where were you? You were supposed to be giving the girls a foot massage!" She pointed to Maria and Natalia standing in the door way. "But, step-mother, you never told me that I was supposed to-" She slapped you. A single tear slid down your dirty face. Natalia laughed, and Maria awkwardly did, as though she didn't want you to get hurt. "You should know better than that!" Screamed your step-mother. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." You began to walk inside. "Oh, and Odette." Your step-mother called. "Yes, ma'am?" you asked. "You'll be sleeping in the barn tonight." She grinned, and your sisters laughed. "Oh, with no blanket!" called Natalia. "No, pillow either." called Maria. You ran to the barn before they could do anything worse. You sobbed as you ran.

ALFRED'S POV

He had seen the whole thing. The singing, the yelling, the slap, everything. Alfred couldn't believe any one could be so evil. He wanted to go and beat up your step family, but he knew he couldn't. He would be breaking his cover so he just followed you to the barn. You were still sobbing, and a dog rubbed your side. "T-Thanks, Bruno." you said. The dog gave a small bark. "Boy, you can't bark, or step-mother will have you killed. Remember?" The dog pouted. _Why would some one kill a dog for barking? _Alfred thought. You sang one line of a song, but that one line earned a tear in Alfred's eyes. _"God, help the outcasts, the children of god..." _You layed your head on a pile of hay pulled the dog close, and fell asleep.

~le awesome time skip. Fratello. You see what I did there? Le= france awesome= prussia fratello= spain~

Alfred walked through the palace doors, and was immediately greeted by his brother, Matthew. "Where have you been?" screamed Matthew.

"Out" replied Alfred.

"Out?" said Matthew.

"Unless you were looking for a bride that's no good!" Alfred ignored him, and continued walking. Matthew followed him up the stair, while yelling. "'TAFFORDTOLOSEYOU!" There was a war going on between Purcan (where you are) and the kingdom where you were from. Ever since the princess disappeared constant war had been raging. King Ludwig thought that since they had no heir the kingdom should be taken over, but they fought back. Eventually a new heir was born, it was a boy named Peter. Peter was about 8 now, but since he was far too young and not a girl the two kingdoms could not be connected. This only encouraged the people of Prucan to fight more.

When the twins reached the top of the stairs Matthew gave up.

"Fine, but mom wants to see you. Just do that for me." said Matthew in between pants.

"Okay, whatever." replied Alfred as he began to walk toward his parents room.

"Oh, there you are! Ve~!" said Queen Rosa as Alfred walked in.

"What did you want, mom?" asked Alfred, sitting down on a chair.

"We're going to have a ball! And, all the eligible women in the kingdom are coming. So, hopefully you and your brother can find brides!" squealed the Queen.

"Ugh! Mom, why do I have to find a bride so soon? I only just turned 18!" protested Alfred.

"Because, honey, soon you will have to take over for your father and I." the Queen said walking over to where Alfred was sitting. King Ludwig nodded his head.

"Why can't I just find love my way!" screamed Alfred.

"Because that going to take to long! Now you're going to that ball, and you are going to find love!" said Queen Rosa, as calmly as she could.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if that stupid princess (you have a name?) hadn't disappeared." muttered King Ludwig.

"It's not their fault their daughter disappeared. The King and Queen were probably heart broken." whispered Alfred.

"They probably killed her! She was cursed at a young age, and those two didn't want to have to deal with it!" King Ludwig rubbed his temples.

"...really?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, we wouldn't be attacking them if it weren't for that. This war isn't just about land. They don't know how to take care of a kid, even if they are cursed you must stand by them!" said Queen Rosa. Alfred looked at his shoes, he had never thought of it like that. "Okay, whatever. I'll go to the stupid ball." The Queen's face brightened, and Alfred left.

YOUR POV

When you woke up the next morning all your animal friends were around you. You smiled, they were with you all night, and you were glad. Luckily it was summer, so you didn't need a blanket through the night. Though, it was very hot! You just remembered you had to serve tea, you quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. You heated water, and got the leaves as quickly as you could. You didn't really care for tea, but the smell was always nice. "Odette!" you heard three people scream. "Our tea!" "I'm coming!" you shouted back. "Odette!" You quickly got the tea pot, and started pouring tea into three different cups. You then grabbed three plates, and some scones (which you thought were disgusting, but everyone else in the kingdom loved them.) You arranged three trays with, everything when you heard: "Odette!" "Coming!" you yelled. You put a tray on your head, and the other two on your hands. You began to walk up the steps with many calls from your family.

First you stopped in Maria's room, she toke the tray from your hand. You thought you saw hear mouth thank you, but you quickly dismissed the thought. You walked out of the room, and into Natalia's. Natalia unlike Maria enjoyed being served, so you set down a tray on a table beside a giant window in her room. You then pulled back the chair for her, and opened the window. As you were about to leave the room she cleared her throat. "Yes?" you asked. She glared at you, and you toke her laundry bag, and asked I she needed anything else. Natalia shook her head no, and you left the room. _At least Maria is kind enough to take her laundry bag down to the wash room. _You thought.

Next you had to enter the worst room of all. The lair of your step-mother. You walked into her room set the tray onto a table by the window, and pulled back a chair. As she got up you grabbed her laundry bag, then made her bed. "Anything else, ma'am?" you asked. "Yes, go get the mail." You nodded, and picked up the laundry bags. "Bring it directly back to me, okay?" you nodded again and left the room. You ran down stairs, and to your post box. You picked up some letters, and one caught your attention. It had the royal seal on it. Interested to see what it was, you ran back up the large stair case.

Once you got to your step-mother's room, you handed her the mail. She threw them aside as she read, until she saw the seal on one. She smiled, and ripped it open. "Oh, this is fantastic!" "What is it?" you asked her. "Go get you're sisters! Well, hurry!" you walked out, and told Natalia and Maria their mother needed them. They got up (for once) and walked with you to your step-mother's room. "Girls! Listen to this!" Your step-mother opened the letter, and read from it.

_Dear Tremaine (that's the last name in the movie) family,_

_You are formally invited to the Princes' royal ball. All eligible ladies between the ages of 15 and 20 must attend. Prince Matthew and Prince Alfred will be picking their brides. The ball will be tonight at sundown. We ask that everyone who has the ability to attend, does._

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Rosa and King Ludwig_

All your step family was squealing. "We must get our good dresses!" said Maria. "We must do our hair!" said Natalia. "Yes, yes all to come. But, luckily it is morning so.." your step mother clapped her hands. "Baths now, you mustn't be dirty at a ball." Natalia and Maria rushed out of the room, leaving you with just your step mother. "Step Mother?" you asked. "Oh, my dear I'm afraid you will not be attending." You were confused. "But, it says every eligible lady in the kingdom-" "Yes, yes I'm aware of what it says." interrupted your step mother. "But, as far as anyone will know I only have two daughters, and they will both be swiping the hearts of the princes." she grinned. "But, I only want to go to see some people in the village, not to woo the princes." you said. "Too bad. I need you here doing chores." "I won't be here to do chores for you all my life you know." you whispered. "Aw, honey. You're not pretty, and you're not smart. What man would want you?" you ran out of your room. You hated that woman. Why was she so evil to you? You had no idea. But, you did know tomorrow was your 16th birthday, and you were going to have to spend the whole day listening to your family talking about the ball. More than likely the princes would come and sweep away your sisters.

You knew you had to run to the other kingdom soon. You had lots of strategy's of how you were going to do it. You knew a lot about survival, so you knew you could make it. _Maybe I'll run tomorrow. _You thought. No. Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night, you were going to leave. And, never come back. Ever. "Odette!" screamed Natalia. "Come paint my nails!" You walked to your sisters need while thinking of plans of how to get out.

ALFREDS POV

Alfred didn't want to go to the ball, but he knew more arguing would cost him bad things. He wondered how many people would show up. Probably the entire kingdom. Suddenly he stumbled upon an idea. _I have to do it! _He thought. _I have to run. But, where to. Maybe I can run into the woods. Not, that good of a plan, but a plan. When. Hmmm... Tomorrow night. I might as well have fun while I can tonight, right? But, I won't be able to do that being a prince. _Alfred got another brilliant idea. He was going to dress up as a peasant, and avoid the dance floor. Where he would be recognized, he would stay in the gardens. What a good idea!

~le time skip to ball time~ le author is listening to the kingdom hearts theme song (sacred moon)~

YOUR POV

You waved goodbye to your amazingly beautiful family, as they climbed in the carriage. While you were sad you couldn't go to the ball, you got to...well do chores. But, you could do anything while doing them, right? Ugh! What a terrible way to spend a night. You sat in a chair near the fire place, and gazed at the flames. You thought you saw rings, but you ignored it. But, then you noticed some kind of glowing golden dust on the ground. You looked over and no one was there. You looked at the fire again.

You suddenly felt someone tapping on your shoulder.

"Over here darling." You looked behind you. There was a man standing there. He had messy blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore a angel like white toga, and sandals.

"Who are you? And, what's with the dress? You're a guy." He cheeks turned pink.

"It's apart of the uniform, you git. And, I am Arthur your fairy godfather." You raised an eye brow at him.

"Isn't it supposed to be fairy godmother?" you asked him.

"Well, we can't all be bloody women!" you laughed at his anger.

"So, why are you here?"

"To get you to the ball!" You laughed again, making Arthur confused.

"I can't go to the ball, I'm supposed to be doing chores." Arthur waved his magic wand.

"Not anymore!" he said.

You looked around the house looked spotless.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" you asked.

"Practice." replied Arthur. You just gave him a look, and continued.

"Well, I still don't need to be going to the ball. My step sisters will more than likely swipe the hearts of the princes."

"(first syllable of name)- I mean uh Odette, you are so much more special than you know." said Arthur.

"You aren't the first one to say that, but I don't get it I'm just another average peasant of Prucan." "Actually you're not even from here." mummered Arthur.

"What?" you asked, not hearing him.

"Oh nothing, but we need to get you to that ball, so you can go dance with a prince." Arthur half sung half said. You laughed at him.

"Seriously, I don't know why you think I have a chance with either one of them. It's impossible for them to like someone like me, and impossible for me to be ready in time. Walking at this hour I'll never get there in time, and I don't suppose you could make those pumpkins out in the garden into a golden carriage to get me there. Even if you did you can't turn those mice in horses. It's impossible! I can wish and wish, but it will never happen." you turned back to the fire place. Arthur raised and eye brow.

"_Impossible!" _sang Arthur. _"For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage! And, four white mice will never be four white horses. Such Fol-de-rol and Fiddle-de-de of courses. Impossible!" _

"So, you agree with me?" you asked. Arthur smiled and continued to sing.

"_But, the world is full of zanies and fools. Who don't believe in sensible rules. And, won't believe what sensible people say. And, because these daft and dewy eye dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible, things are happening every day!" _

"_Impossible" _you sang.

"_Impossible" _he sang.

"_Impossible" _you sang again.

"_Impossible"_ he repeated.

"_Impossible"_ you sang a bit down.

"_Impossible" _sang Arthur, trying to cheer you up.

"_Impossible!" _you both sang. Arthur walked out the door.

"Wait!" you said, following him out the door. "If impossible things are happening everyday, then can you make all those things happen?"

"Impossible!" he shouted.

"But, people say it's impossible to get to the other kingdom and I'm going to do that!" you shouted a little irritated.

"Why" he asked you, cocking his head. Though he had a smile on his face, as though he wanted you to go.

"Before my father died he told me I had to go there. That it was important that I go to the castle, and tell them my name." Arthur smiled.  
"I suppose you want to enjoy your limited time here while you can." he said.

"Yes, and I suppose the ball will be an okay place to start." you said smiling.

"Then, go Odette, go to the ball." said Arthur, pleased that his reverse physiology worked on you.

"But, I have no way to get there!" you whined.

"You have a point there. Step back." commanded Arthur. You did as he said, and stepped behind him. You watched Arthur wave his arms around, and a pumpkin stand up slightly. He frowned.

"What's the matter with me?" Arthur asked. "You'd think after six hundred years..." Arthur held out his hand, and golden dust smothered the pumpkin. It began to grow, and roll on to the road. You were amazed as you watched the impossible become possible. The plain yellow pumpkin was indeed turning into a golden carriage.

"Oh my goodness!" you said in awe.

"Hmm. We need some horses." said Arthur. "Let me see." Arthur spied some white mice on the ground. He waved his hand, and they grew into horses.

"They're so beautiful." you said stepping closer. "I'm not high, right?" Arthur laughed.

"No. Oh, don't you run away from me." he called after some more mice. He waved his hand again, but this time they grew into people. The mice people walked over to put the horses on the carriage, while Arthur talked to himself.

"You've got horsemen, horses, carriage, is there anything else I forgot?" you looked down at your clothes. "Spin around. Don't make me do all the work." he instructed you, so you spun around. He put out his hands and you were covered in golden dust. You looked down, you were wearing the most gorgeous gown you'd ever seen. It was (color) with white accents. You also wore gem earrings, and a beautiful necklace. You raised your dress, and you had on glass heels. _I hope I don't trip, a_

_nd break them. _You thought. You ran up to Arthur and hugged him.

"Thanks Arthur, thank you so much!" you couldn't help but smile as he hugged you back. You ran to the carriage.

"There one tiny little thing before I forget." Arthur called after you. "You must leave well before the clock strikes twelve. It's very important!"

"Before twelve?" you asked.

"Look I don't make the rules, the magic only lasts 'til midnight." Arthur said. "Come on, Odette It's time to go."

You climbed into the carriage, and smiled at him. The carriage then started to move.

"_It's possible!" _you sang. _"for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage! It's Possible! For a plain country bumpkin, and a prince to join in marriage."_

"_And, four white mice are easily turned to horses." _you heard Arthur sing. You looked beside you, and sure enough there he was. _"Such Fol-de-rol and Fiddle-de-de of courses! Quite Possible." _he sang again.

"_It's possible!" _you sang joining him.

(okay bold text is artie regular is you and if there's no difference you basically switch off every time starting with you)

"_For the world is full of zanies and fools." _

"**Who don't believe in sensible rules!"**

"_And won't believe what sensible people say." _

"_And because these daft and dewy eyed dopes, keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible!" _you both sang together. _"Things are happening everyday!" _

"_It's possible" you sang.(switching again.)_

"**It's possible!"**

"_It's possible"_

"**It's possible"**

"_It's possible!"_

"_It's Possible!" _you both sang together.

ALFREDS POV

The night was so boring. All Alfred did was dance around with a bunch of girls, and the music was threatening to put him to sleep. He yawned every once in a while, which seemed to insult whatever girl he was dancing with. He just give a goofy grin and say sorry. Matthew on the other hand was smiling, and having a great time. Alfred was glad for his brother, but wished so much he could just go outside and do something! Snapping back to reality Alfred bowed to the next girl. It felt like he'd been dancing all day, but luck y for him this was the last one. After this the ball would move to the village, and he could just pretend to be a peasant at the outskirts of the party. Where no one would recognize him. Everyone watching was too far to see what he looked like, and the girls he danced with couldn't see his face because the stupid dance never had the partners face each other. _ He _continued dancing until the music stopped. Then all people in the castle went into the village._ Yes! _Thought Alfred as he ran up the stairs, and into his room.

~le time skip~

Alfred had made it to the edge of the village, and changed into a classic out fit male peasants wore on special occasions. Though he had his prince clothes in a bag, just in case. It was amazing there was lots of food, laughter, and song. The whole thing made Alfred smile, the people of the kingdom always did. He saw two kids sword fighting with sticks, and laughed. _What great people! _He thought. Alfred continued walking, wondering what else he would see.

YOUR POV

Everyone looked so amazing all dressed up. Oh course no one recognized you, since you weren't in your usual rags. It help that everyone figured you would be staying home. You got lots of stares and smiles from people, and got asked to dance several times. You decided that you didn't really want to bother with the royals your family might be there, so you stayed at the edges of the party. Everyone was so nice to you, and you felt awesome! A little boy, who looked about 5, came up to you and asked to dance "Of course." You said with a smile, and you picked him up and spun him around. He giggled, and you laughed with him. A guy walked up to you (* cough* Alfred *cough *) and asked "mind if I cut in?" he said with a smile. You smiled, and look at the little boy. "I don't we're pretty serious." The guy laughed. "It's okay, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." said the little boy. You put him down, and he ran off. The man intertwined your fingers with his with one hand, and put his hand on your waist with the other. You put your hand on his shoulder, and you both started twirling around.

"So, why aren't you in the square with all the royals?" he asked.

"It's complicated." you said with a sigh.  
"I've got time." he replied.

"Well, let's just say my family is over there."

"So?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to be here. And, with the royals. Almost everyone in the kingdom is pretty much positive my step sisters are going to swipe their hearts." the man frowned.

"What makes everyone think that?" he asked. You smile at him.

"You don't get out much, do you?" you said with a laugh. "Well, they're just gorgeous, and are upper class. You kind of put the puzzle pieces together there." He laughed.

"I think the princes would want more than looks and money." he said.

"Yeah, well, you are the first person I have ever met that thinks like that." you said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked. You nodded.

"I didn't realize people think so little of the royal family." he looked a little sad.

"We don't think little of them, we just assume more money would make them happy. If anybody in town were lucky enough to marry someone with money, they would be happy." you explained.

The man looked over your shoulder, then looked worried.

"What is it?" you asked.

"It's my brother, follow me." You were a little confused, but followed him into an alley.

"Why are we here?" you asked. He put his hand over your mouth.

"I told you my brother." You were confused the only person you saw was Prince Matthew-wait! Your eyes widened. You started yelling into his hand.

"Ssssshhhh" he (said? Do you say shhh?)

You kept quiet, assuming it wouldn't be good to be on his bad side.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" you heard Prince Matthew ask. "No?" he asked again. "Ugh! Where is that idiot!" he yelled while walking away. The man removed his hand from your mouth.

"You-You're...You're Prince Alfred, aren't you?" you asked, a little annoyed.

"Uh, yeah." said Alfred scratching the back of his neck. You rubbed your temples.

"I'm gonna die. I. Am. Going. To. Die." you said to yourself.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, if anyone sees me with you, well. Never mind." you said, figuring he wouldn't understand.

"Well, my family is getting suspicious. Would you do me a favor and wait over there." He pointed over to a food cart.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because, I have to get changed and go back into the square." he explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" you asked.

"Well, I don't want to stop talking to you." Alfred blushed a bit, which made you smile.

"Whatever." you said, and you began to walk over to the food cart, while Alfred went toward what you thought was a bathroom. You stood over by the cart for about 5 minutes, and talked to the guy giving out the food. When Alfred came back he looked really, well regal. Everyone stared at him as he stuck his hand out to you.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You're the prince. If I say no, I'm gonna get weird looks all night." he smiled,and the two of you walked to the town square. You were pushed into the center of the crowd when a slow song played, and the two of you danced. You looked over, and realized Prince Matthew was dancing on the other side of the crowd with Maria. You looked around more and saw Natalia and your step mother glaring at you. You tried to hide your face, but something kept telling you it wasn't working.

When the song was over you heard the chiming of a clock. You looked up, and realized it was almost midnight.

"I have to go." you said. You let go of Prince Alfred, and made your way through the confused crowd.

"Wait!" he called after you.

"Don't follow me, I have to go!" you yelled back to him. You decided to ditch the carriage and run home.

"But, I didn't learn your name!" yelled the prince.

"And, you don't need to." you yelled.

He grabbed you by the edge of your dress. As the clock sounded its 11th chime, you ripped your dress, and ran. Though, you didn't notice You lost your shoe. You hid in the woods, when you heard Alfred call to the guards "Help me find her! She can't go far!" Your dress began to gleam, and turned back into your usual rags. You decided it would be safe to go out, you wouldn't be recognized. And, you were right. They rode right past you on horses as you ran home.

~le time skip~ yes, the author is aware this chapter is way too long~

You were in the barn, when your step family got home. You went inside, and they all layed on the couch.

"So, how was the ball?" you asked.

"Terrible!" replied Natalia.

"Some tramp stole Alfred away from your poor sister, and Prince Matthew only danced with Maria once!" said your irritated step mother.

"A tramp?" you asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Natalia.

"Girls I think it's time you go to bed, its been a long night." Your sister's started to walk upstairs, so you began to walk to the tiny room you were allowed to sleep in. "Odette, meet me in my room in three minutes." ordered your step mother as she walked upstairs.

~Le three minute time skip~ ve!

You walked into your step mothers room. Maria, Natalia, and she were all sitting on the bed. Smiling evilly.

"Was there something you wanted to see me about?" you asked.

"Why yes." said your step mother standing up. "There was a girl at the ball dancing with prince Alfred." she whispered. "She had beautiful (hair color) hair." she began to stroke your hair. "Just like yours." Yours eyes widened did she know. "And beautiful (skin color like tan, pale, dark, etc.) skin." she said digging her nails into your cheek. You winced at the pain, you were bleeding. "Just like you." she whispered into your ear. "And now she's going to have beautiful scars." she toke your wrist and dragged you down stairs where there was a blazing hot tea pot. "I told you not to go to that ball!" she screamed. Your step mother put your wrist upon the tea pot, and you screamed as your flesh melted.

~le time skip to the next day~

Your family was being especially cruel, as they were on every one of your birthdays. For one thing they made you wear men's clothing, and horse riding boots which were not very comfy. You were sweeping the floors, with your family laughing at you in the main room. When you heard someone knock on the door. "Odette get that." your step mother said. You obeyed. You opened the door only to see the prince an a servant. "Prince Alfred is looking for the maiden who abandoned him last night at the ball. She left this." the servant held up the glass heel you lost. "We ask that every lady in the kingdom try it on." Just as were about to speak your step sisters and mother pushed you out of the way. "Yes, yes please come in." said your step mother. She glared at you, and you stood by the couch.

"Odette, go make some tea." said your step mother. "But, I haven't finished sweeping ma'am." you replied.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" she lead you into the kitchen, and burned your wrist. A few tears slid down your cheek, but you were completely silent.

"Now get the tea." she said as she went back into the main room. You could hear her making excuses as you poured the tea. You walked out, and set the tray on a table. Prince Alfred was staring at your wrists and cuts on your face, and you quickly walked back and swept again.

"Well, should we do this shoe fitting thing?" asked your step mother. The servant and prince nodded.

"First the oldest." said the servant. Natalia stepped up smiling. She put her foot out, and the servant attempted to put the shoe on her ginormous foot. The servant shook his head, and Natalia sat down. Next stepped up Maria she put out her foot. Once again the servant shook his head no.

"Should we she the other girl." the servant pointed to you.

"No!" shouted you step mother and Natalia. The servant turned to Price Alfred.

"No, she's just the help. We should go." said Prince Alfred. You couldn't believe what you just heard. This couldn't be the same guy you met last night.

"Please finish your tea before you leave." urged your step mother. They agreed.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" you ran out the door without an answer. You had to go now. You were going to run away right now! With tears in your eyes, you went to your tiny room to get some food you had stashed.

ALFRED'S POV

"What was that about?" asked the servant. Your step mother laughed.

"Who knows, teenagers these days." she said.

"She's the one." said Maria. Alfred raised his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Maria!" screamed your step mother and Natalia. Maria began to cry.

"Odette is the girl from last night. All those cuts are from mom. She wasn't very happy Odette disobeyed her." Maria continued. Alfred stood up.

"How could I see so blind? I knew something was familiar about her. Lawrence! Go get her!" called the Prince.

"You'll have to catch her." said Maria.

"What?" asked Alfred.

"She's been making plans to run away today. Something about fulfilling her father's final wish. She's probably going to do it now."

Everyone ran outside. They could all see you running into the forest.

"No! Odette!" yelled Alfred. He jumped on to a horse, and chased after you. He wasn't going to let you get away again!


	4. Chapter 4 Snow White

You continued to run. You didn't want Prince Alfred to find you. He would just be a distraction from getting to where you needed to go. "Odette!" you could hear him shouting. You hid in some trees, but he stopped and saw you. You ran again, as he dismounted from his horse. He ran after you, shouting your name. You came to a clearing, but it was dark. You could swear you saw evil creatures, glowing red eyes. Everything was too overwhelming! You fell on your knees, and covered your face. You couldn't take this! How were you ever going to get anywhere?

Something started rubbing your side. You hoped to god it wasn't the Prince. You had had enough of him. But, then you heard him pass by screaming your name. What else you could be rubbing my side? You thought. You remembered the red eyes, and stood up with a scream. You looked down where you were, it was just a little deer. You smiled as other animals came out of the woods, and into the clearing. You pet the deer, and laughed. You sat and pet them all for about 5 minutes, when they all started walking away. Curious to see where they were going, you followed them.

They led you out of the dark forest, and to a cute little cottage. "What a cute cottage!" you happily said. Running up to it, you opened a tiny door. "Hello, is anybody home?" you called. Walking in you noticed it was a very messy house, full of dirty pots and pans, clothes lying around. "Yuck. What slobs!" disgusted, you cleaned up. You cleaned the pots and pans, the laundry, and put soup over a fire. You animal friends helped you pick some things to put into the soup. It was very nice of them, they also helped by sweeping. You walked up stairs to see what else there was.

You opened a tiny door, and spied seven little beds. They were so cute. You noticed they all had names carved into the front. On one side there was Tino (Finland), Berwald (Sweden), Thomassen (Norway), and Densen (Denmark). On the other side there was Egill (Iceland), Peter (Sealand), Raivis (Latvia). You suddenly felt very tired. You layed on the bed that said Tino, but it was too soft. So, you moved to the bed that said Berwald, it was to hard. You continued to the next bed, and it was just...like the first one! Also too soft. But, the next bed was perfect. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

EVIL POV

Even with your parents attempts at hiding you, Ivan knew exactly where you were. He also knew exactly who you were, and since he couldn't kill you. He was determined to make your life a living hell, making sure you and your true will never be together. Making sure the spell will never be broken. The spell was nearly broken, when that damn Prince Alfred came with that shoe. But, luckily Ivan was able to use his magic to get the stupid Prince to not recognize you, and ignore you. How genius of him! Ivan knew where you were currently, and decided he should pay you a visit. But, what would he do once he got there? Ah, he had it. Ivan went and picked an apple. Unlike what most villains do, Ivan was going to strengthen his curse with this. He wasn't going to put a sleeping curse on you, no. That would make things so much less fun! He was going to bring all your fears to life. Yes, anything you prayed wouldn't happen. Would.

YOUR POV

A light tugging of your dress, and poking of your arm caused your eyes to flutter open. You opened your eyes to 7 little men standing over you.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"See, Thomassen, I told you I got girls in my bed." said another. The one beside him, who you assumed was Thomassen slapped him.

"Idiot." said Thomassen quietly.

"I'm just glad she didn't fall asleep in my bed. Huh Raivis?" said one that looked young, as he turned to a small boyish looking one. You assumed he was Raivis, and he nodded slowly looking very scared.

"So, who are you?" asked one again.

"I'm Odette." you replied.

"I'm Tino!" he said with a large smile. "We are dwarfs. This is Berwald." He pointed to the dwarf beside him.

"My wife." said Berwald pulling Tino closer. This made you laugh.

"Uh-this is Thomassen." said Tino pointing to the next dwarf.

"Hello." said Thomassen.

"Hi there!" you replied. Thomassen just continued staring at you, and Tino moved on.

"Densen." Densen gave a grin.

"Hey there!" he said, and you smiled back at him. But, for some reason Thomassen slapped him again.

"Idiot." Thomassen whispered.

"Egill." Tino pointed out a a dwarf standing behind Densen. He gave a tiny wave.

"Hi." he said lowly.

"Nice to meet you." you said back, with a nod.

"That's Pe-" started Tino, before being interrupted.

"Hi there! I'm Peter, and the best dwarf here!" said Peter while violently shaking your hand. Thomassen rolled his eyes. "And, this is my best bud Raivis!" he pat Raivis on the back, and Raivis whimpered a bit.

"H-Hi." he said stuttering.

"What brings you here?" asked Densen.

"Well, I waskind of running away. And, somehow I ended up here." you said, a little confused.

"Why were you running away?" asked Peter.

"My step-mother. She's kind of evil, and then there was this prince, and well it's a long story." you said with a sigh.

"Why would you run away from a prince?" asked Tino.

"Well, he was just kind of being a douche." you explained, getting up from Densen's bed.

"I'm no douche honey, maybe we should-" started Densen, but was interrupted by yet another slap from Thomassen.

"Idiot." he repeated.

"You really don't like Densen do you, Thomassen?"

"He's an idiot." Thomassen replied calmly. You just laughed, when you remembered the soup you were making. You quickly ran downstairs, and took the soup off of the fire. The dwarfs poked the pot.

"Were you the one who cleaned everything?" asked Tino. You nodded yes, then your animal friends came out. You laughed.

"With a little help." you said while patting a bunny's head. All the dwarfs smiled, except for Berwald.

"Did you cook that soup too?" Tino asked again. You nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? It's time to eat!" shouted Densen. You laughed, but served them all the soup. They all dug in. They were such cute dwarfs.

"So, can I crash here for a while?" you asked the dwarfs.

"If you cook every day! This is delicious!" shouted Peter. You laughed, and Thomassen gave his idiot comment. You could tell you were going to like it here. Maybe I'll just stay here for a little bit. You thought.

After dinner you cleaned all the dishes for them, it seemed like they had no idea how to.

"Odette?" asked Raivis.

"Yes, Raivis?" you asked leaning down to him.

"Will you tell us a story before we go to bed?" he asked. You giggled, and stroked his extremely softhair.

"Of course." you replied. Raivis led you over to the fireplace. You sat down in front of all seven dwarfs and asked "What would you like to hear?" the tiny cottage erupted with answers.

"Rock Stars!"

"A fairy tale!"

"How I'm the King of Scandinavia!"

"Idiots."

"My wife."

"Santa Clause!"

Your head was spinning with stories, when you realized Egill didn't give you an answer.

"Egill?" you asked. He looked up at you. "What would you like to hear?" Egill thought for a moment then replied, "Tell us about that prince from before." You blushed at the thought of Alfred, then got a little irritated. You were still upset with him, at how thoughtless he was.

"I'd rather not." you said calmly.

"Oh come on!"

"Please."

"Don't Be like that!"

"We're just curious."

"How could you say no to my face?"

"Just one little story!"

"Sounds to me, like your in love." said Densen.

"What?" you asked.

"Well, in love there are always bumps in the road. But, you still can't stop thinking about that person, because well you love them." you blushed. The thought of loving Alfred.

"I don't think so." you replied. "Like I said, he just wants money."

"Don't think like that. If you don't feel anything why is your face red. I bet he is great! After all your judgment is great! You picked my bed." Densen said with a wink. You shook your head.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that."_ you began to sing. "_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _That's when the dwarfs chimed in.

"_Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden? Honey, we can see right through you." "Oh no!" _you sang, trying to prove them wrong. But, they continued anyways._ "Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel, and who you're thinking of." _You tried to prove them wrong again, by continuing to sing_._

"_No chance, no way! I won't say it! No, no."_

"_**You're swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh." (bold is dwarfs)**_

"_It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love."_

"_**Oooh."**_

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless, you're dying to cry your heart out! Oooh!"_

"_**You keep on denying, who you are, and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up, where you're gonna own up! That you got, got, got it bad!" **_

"_Oh! No chance, no way! I won't say it! No, no!" _

"_**Give up, or give in! Check the grin, you're in love." **_

"_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" _

"_**You're doing flips! Read our lips, you're in love!" **_

"_You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

"_**Girl, don't be proud! It's okay you're in love."**_

"_Oh, at least not out loud. I won't say I'm in love." _

~le time skip to next morning~

When you woke up, you were once again greeted by seven little men. "Yes?" you asked them.

"Could you make us breakfast?" asked Peter.

"Can you not cook?" you asked. They all shook they're heads no.

"Whatever." you said getting up, and heading to the kitchen. You decided to make some crapes. But, you couldn't find any berries for a sauce.  
"Do you guys have any berries around here?" you asked.

"Nope! Sorry babe." replied Densen, and was shortly greeted by a slap to the face.

"Idiot." said Thomassen. You grabbed a basket.

"I'm going to go pick some. Expect me back in about thirty minutes." you opened the door.

"But, we're hungry!" pouted Tino.

"Well, you guys must have something you can live off of. I'll make you lunch I promise." and with that you left.

~le time skip~

You had been walking with your animal friends, until you came to a creek. You set down your basket. Which was now full of berries. You dipped your feet into the cool water. "Why can't I stop thinking of Prince Alfred?" you asked yourself. A bunny nudged you.

"Well I don't even care about him." you continued. "No, because I've met someone perfect." All the animals looked at you. "He was so romantic! We danced and laughed all day and night. And, then he toke me in his arms and-" all the animals waited for your next words with excitement. "I woke up." The atmosphere had suddenly become much more sad. "But, it was such a wonderful dream" "Aaahhhh!" you sang. (no not like a scream. I just couldn't think of anything else.)

_ALFREDS POV_

"Tony." said Alfred turning to his horse. "Do you think we'll ever find her?" The horse nodded. "Talk about optimistic." Alfred said before giving the horse a carrot. He sighed. "Aaahhhh!" Alfred heard someone sing. "That voice." he said. "It sounds so..familiar. Could that be her?" Alfred turned to his horse. "Come on boy." he said, as he climbed on to Tony. The horse ran forward following the sound of the singing. When Tony tripped, and he and the Prince fell into a stream. "Seriously?" asked the Prince. Tony neighed. "Ugh! Now my clothes are all wet!" Alfred stood up, and removed his cape and hat. He hung them up on a tree branch, hoping they would dry. Alfred walked over to Tony, and pulled the horse out of the water. "Come on, Tony! You know you can see better than that!" The horse gave a very worried neigh. "Was is it boy?" The horse neighed again, and used his hoof to point behind Alfred. The prince looked behind him and saw animals stealing his clothes. "Hey!" he called. "Those are mine!"

YOUR POV

You continued to hum, when you looked up and saw some of the birds and bunnies wearing clothes. You giggled.

"Why, it's my dream prince!" you said with a laugh. The "man" bowed to you, and you bowed back. "I know we've just met but-" you began to dance and sing. _"I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, and I know it's true. That visions are seldom, or they seem. But, if I know you. I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _You continued to twirl around with the birds and bunnies while the other animals watched. _"But, if I know you. I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did-" _Your hands were suddenly taken by strong hands, and your voice was joined by a male voice.

"Hey, stranger." said the voice. _How could he have found me?_ You thought to yourself.

"Hello." you muttered.

"Odette, why did you run away from me?" he asked, letting go of your hands.

"Who?" you asked, trying to cover your face. He turned you around.

"You, silly!" he said with a hug.

"Well, you were kind of being a heartless jerk. If you didn't notice. Besides all you are is a distraction from what I really need to do." Alfred broke the hug.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that."

"Because, you're a prince! And, I'm exactly what you said. The help. There is no way we could work out." you turned away from his face, but he spun you back around.

"Oh come on! You know I don't care about that! You're everything to me."

"_I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream" _Alfred sang.

"_I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." _you followed, as the two of you danced.

"_And, I know it's true that visions are seldom,or they seem. But, if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream." _you both sang together. You both danced until you came to a hill, with an amazing view of the kingdom. You put you head on his shoulder. When you heard:  
"Get it girl!" then a slap and an "idiot." You stood up quickly.

"Densen? Thomassen? What are you guys doing here?" you yelled. Peter came out from the bushes.

"Great, you blew our cover!"

"We wanted to see if you were actually picking berries." said Raivis.

"Which you did little of." said Tino.

"Hey! I got a basket full!" you protested.

"Mm-hmm. Sure." said Egill. You rolled your eyes, and was about to say something when Alfred cut in.

"Odette?" he asked. "Why were seven little men spying on us?"

"I would like to know that myself." you said, frustrated.

"You did little berry picking."said Berwald softly.

"Odette, who are these dudes?" asked Alfred. You sighed.

"Berwald, Tino, Thomassen, Densen, Egill, Peter, and Raivis." you replied.

"Stay away from our Odette!" yelled Densen.

"Yeah, she's got a prince!" protested Peter. Yo face palmed.

"Wait, Wait there's another Prince?" asked a worried Alfred.

"Now I know why Thomassen calls you guys idiots all the time."

"Thank you." said Thomassen, while slapping Densen. You pointed to Alfred.

"He is the Prince." you explained, while Alfred gave a goofy grin.

"Oh." chimed all the dwarfs.

"We thought-"

"Well-"

"You know-"  
"He was just some kid!"

"And from that musical number last night-"

"Yeah, that was fun!"  
"One more time!"

"I call Odette!"

"Aw, I was gonna call Odette."

"_No chance, no way. I won't say I'm in love. No, no."_

"We not doing that song again!"

"Idiots."

"Guys, seriously!" you yelled at them.

"Sorry, Odette." they all chorused.

"Aw, how could I stay mad at you guys?" you opened your arms, and the eight of you had a group hug.

"You can stay mad at me!" protested Alfred.

"Yes, yes I can" you replied. Alfred crossed his arms.

"That's cause she's in love!" shouted Densen. Your jaw dropped. _He did not just say that!_ You thought.

"Don't interfere." Densen had earned another slap from Thomassen. Alfred scooped you up off the ground.

"In love? Huh?" he asked, while spinning you around.

"Alfred! Put me down!" you protested, hitting his back. You eventually gave up though seeing that it wasn't working. All seven dwarfs gazed as they watched the two of you swing around. Alfred stroked your cheek with one of his hands.

"You know, Odette. You cut healed." he said with a smile. You touched your face, you had completely forgotten about it.

"But, even with the cut. Your face could out shine a god's any day." said Alfred. _He's so sweet, and romantic. _You thought. You put your head onto his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Your perfect face could bring fish above the water." you whispered into his ear. The two of you sat together for awhile. Holding hands, talking, etc.

"Odette, I-" Alfred began to speak when an arrow came between the two of you.

"She kidnapped the prince!" you heard a man's voice yell.

"What? I did no such thing!" you protested. A large group of men came out from the trees, along with your step mother.

"Oh this isn't good." you said worriedly.

"Arrest her!" screamed your step mother. You flipped over the tree you and Alfred were sitting on. (Good thing you were wearing men's clothes, or you would have flashed the everyone.)

"Dwarfs, come on!" you screamed, and all seven dwarfs ran beside you. The men, and your step mother chased after you. You ran through the forest as quickly as possible, and got to the cottage. You all locked all the doors and windows. You knew they weren't far behind. There was a knock on one of the windows. Like the idiot he was, Densen opened it and asked:  
"Who is it?" luckily it was just an old woman.

"I see you have a bit of a problem." replied the woman.

"Yes, so we don't need anything. Thank you." you yelled. Leaning up against the door.

"But, this apple will make the army go away. Just one bite." she said. Intrigued, you looked up.

"Worth a shot!" you yelled. You grabbed the juicy apple, and toke a large bite out of it. The women cackled and left. You looked out the window to see the army.

"Stupid old lady!" you yelled, but wait they had. Something more. What was your step mother holding? Wait- that was! Arthur's Wand! How did she get Arthur's wand! You didn't know, but you weren't intending to stick around and find out. You closed the window, but with in seconds the door blew off its hinges.

"No!" you cried. "All of you leave! Now!" you called to the dwarfs.

"No!" they yelled together.

"You were supposed to make us lunch!" called Peter, you smiled. Even at certain death, he was childish. Suddenly you stumbled upon an idea the army would be marching through here to get to the other kingdom! They only left yesterday, you could blend in and catch up. You put your hair up into a bun, and ran out the back door. You saw them, the army marching. Oh, your luck was great. You ran over and began to march with them. Waving goodbye to the dwarfs, you marched away.


	5. Chapter 5 Kind Of Mulan

On their march to the kingdom, the army stopped and made camp. You attempted to blend in with the men, while the general yelled. At the large group.

"So ladies," he started. "Today was terrible!" Everyone shuddered as the large man sprayed spit on everyone.

"So all of tomorrow will be training." The large group of men groaned, as the general laughed.

"Now get some sleep, you pansies! Your day starts at Oh-six hundred!" The general waved his hand to signal you could all get some rest, you rush over to a group of three guys going to a tent.

"Hey, uh dudes. Can I bunk with you, bros?" you asked, trying to lower your voice. A red head, with a curl, smiles at you.

"Sure! I'm Feliciano! This is my twin brother Lovino, and this is Yao." He motioned to another red head with a curl, and a man with black hair put into a pony tail.

"Just-a stay out of my way, bastard." said Lovino, waving his head.

"Nice to meet you." said Yao, with a smile. You smiled back.

"Cool, uh, dudes. I'm, uh, I'm, um, Ping! My name is Ping! So where's the tent, um, man." you said.

"Right over here, Ping!" Feliciano ran over to a tan little tent, and you followed.

"Do you have anything to sleep with?" asked Yao, you shook your head.

"Here, I have some extra blankets." Yao handed you three blankets.

"But, you gave me three." you looked down at the pile, confused.

"Well, yeah. One to put on the ground, one as a pillow, and one as a blanket. Aru." Yao rolled his eyes at you, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right. I knew that." you spread out a blanket in the tent. The others sat on their make shift beds.

"So" you started after setting up your "bed". "How has marching been for you guys? Pretty tough, huh?" All three looked at you. And started to-yes, sing.

"_For a long time we've been marching off to battle."_

"_In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle." _complained Lovino.

"_Like the pounding beat. Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!" _sang only Lovino and Yao.

"_Hey!" _interrupted Feliciano. _"Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!" _

"_huh?" _you were confused by this sudden outburst.

"_That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!" _continued Feliciano. A man came to the tent, and ripped open the cloth.

"Guys, shut up, we're trying to sleep!" he yelled. (Switzerland)

"Oh, come on Basch!" urged Feliciano. _"I want her paler than the moon! With eyes that shine like stars." _

"_My girl will marvel at my strength!" _interrupted Lovino. _"Adore my battle scars." _

"_I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like."_ sang Yao. _"It only matters what she cooks like! Beef, pork, chicken, mmm." _Yao rubbed his stomach. Lovino looked at you.

"_Bet, the local girls thought you were quite the charmer." _he sang.

"_And, I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." _Feliciano sang.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most" _they all sang, even Basch. _"Since we went off to war!"_

"_What do we want?" _asked Feliciano.

"_A girl worth fighting for!" _everyone answered, but you.

"_My girl will think I have no faults." _boasted Lovino.

"_That I'm a major find." _argued Yao.

"_Uh, how about a girl how's got a brain." _you suggested. _"Who always speaks her mind?"_

"_Nah!" _Well, I tried. You thought.

"_My manly ways, and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" _Feliciano said with hands on his hips.

"_He thinks he's such a lady killer." _Lovino whispered to you.

"_I have a girl back home, who's unlike any other." _Basch sang.

"_Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother." _Lovino whispered to you, and everyone but Basch laughed. Basch got up and left, if you couldn't already tell.

"_But, when we come home in victory. They'll line up at the door." _sang the three men.

"_What do we want?" _asked Feliciano.

"_A girl worth fighting for!" _the other two answered.

"_Wish that I had!" _

"_A girl worth fighting-" _

"Shut up!" interrupted Basch. You four of you laughed, and fell asleep.

~le time skip to next morning~

"Wake up sleeping beauty's' time to train!" your eyes snapped open. You were used to having to get up on spot, but the others obviously weren't. Lovino fell back asleep in two minutes, Yao could barley see, and Feliciano didn't listen to what anyone said. Despite all that. You all somehow got yourselves to the field. The general threw long wooden poles to all of you. Lovino nudged you.

"He just threw us the wood." he chuckled. You rolled your eyes, and waited for instructions.

"_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!" _You ended up trying to fight with the sticks, but failed utterly.

"_Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons." _You could have sworn the general was looking right at you. While you and Feliciano attempted to fight, Feliciano ran away crying.

"_You're the saddest bunch I ever met! But, you can bet before you're through. Somehow I'll make a man out of you."_

Next was a capture the flag game in the forest. Of course Feli ran off crying at the start.

"_Tranquil as the forest, but add fire within." _You ran through the trees trying to find the other team's flag.

"_Once you find your center, you are sure to win." _Once you found it you crashed into another guy, and he fell on the flag.

"_Your a spineless pale, pathetic lot. And, you haven't got a clue." _Needless to say you cost the entire army a half hour of push ups. You weren't the favorite that day.

"_Somehow I'll make a man, out of you!" _Five fights before lunch. Five. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. The only person you could bet in a fight was Feliciano.

"_I'm never gonna catch my breath!_" complained Yao, when you both saw Lovino being led off to the general's tent.

"_Say goodbye to those who knew me!" _

"_Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?" _Feliciano questioned beside you.

"_This guy's got 'em scared to death!" _chuckled Basch.

"_Hope he doesn't see right through me." _you thought out loud.

"_Now, I really wish that I knew how to swim." _worried Yao, as the next thing was water rescue.

"_Be a man!" _the general would scream at all of you, as you tried to help Yao into the water.

"_We must be swift as a coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." _You looked up at the next challenge. You all had to climb a giant wooden pillar with two weights, to retrieve an arrow.

"_Time is racing toward us, when we fight that night!" _of course, when everyone tried to climb, no one succeed. So, you went back to battling.

"_Heed my every order, and you might survive!" Y_ou got called over to the general in the middle of a fight.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home. You're through. How could I make a man out of you?" _You were now determined to be the best. You went outside, and began to climb the giant pillar.

"_Be a man!" _you were about half way up, when everyone came to watch you. About fifteen minutes later, you made it! The general came out of his tent, and you threw the arrow right in front of him.

"_We must be swift as a coursing river." _Everyone started to get really good from there. Yao had learned to swim.

"_With all the force of a great typhoon. And, all the strength of a raging fire!" _Feliciano didn't always run away at the first strike now. Sometimes, he'd try to reason with you. Then run away.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" _

"Great work out there today, men! We'll be marching again in the morning." Everyone cheered. "But, first we have a surprise for you." The general pointed to his tent. You wondered what it would be.

"All the way from the palace!" Oh, no I can't be!

"Prince Alfred!" all the men cheered and whooped, so you followed suit. Alfred laughed, which made you smile.

"One lucky tent" continued the general. "Will get to accompany Prince Alfred to find the girl who ran away from him at the ball." Lots of whistles, and "Ooo"s filled the air.

"Does anyone know Odette?" prince Alfred asked. To your surprise everyone raised their hand, so you did too.

"You all know her?" you could tell he was very confused. "how?"

"She stops by my shop all the time."

"Her step sisters are my number one costumers!"

"She is always forced to carry a bunch of crap!"

"One hell of a step mom she's got!"

"What a bitch!" everyone laughed. You tried to do the same, but your laughed turned a bit awkward.

"She always plays with my kids. They love her."

"Ve~ she is the nicest person I know!" said Feliciano.

"She gave me her only money when I couldn't pay for bread." admitted Lovino. Which, you did remember.

"She picked flowers to make my store look nicer." said Yao. You couldn't believe everyone thought so much of you.

"Well, general who would you suggest to come with me?" Alfred turned to the general. _Please not me, please not me. _You thought.

"Well, Ping was the first to climb the pillar. His tent should go!" everyone cheered for you, and your tent got you in a group hug. Alfred tipped his hat to you, and said:

"Pack up dudes! We leave tonight."

When, you all got back to the tent you packed your things. You met Alfred by the edge of camp. You all began to ride into the forest to look for you. You watched Alfred, the way he lifted his head every time he heard a twig snap, the way his eyes sparkle, and the way his hair bounced. Maybe you were in love.

~le time skip~

You all stopped, and set up camp.

"So, why are you going to all this trouble for a girl?" asked Yao.

"She's the one, you know? Every time I see hear my heart leaps, when she says my name I get butterflies in my stomach, and when she sings I just want to hold her." He smiled.

"Looks like you've really found something." said Lovino. "But, why do you have to look for her?" Alfred's expression turned cold.

"She keeps running away from me." Feliciano patted Alfred on the back.

"She may just be looking for something, or unsure of her feelings."

"Maybe she just can't return the feelings. She thinks I'm just some spoiled rich boy." Alfred pouted. You felt terrible! You wanted to hug him right then, you wanted to be held by him. You wanted to assure him everything was okay. You wanted to tell him you loved him, you wanted to kiss him. But, you couldn't. You thoughts were interrupted when Feliciano asked:

"What do you think he should do?"

"Well, um" you said, trying to lower your voice and hold back tears. "You should tell her what you feel. Tell her, how you won't let her get away. Tell her how your heart skips a beat every time you see her. That's all a girl ever wants to hear." you realized all the guys were staring at you. "Uh, so I been told." You covered your face.  
"Guess, we should all get some sleep." suggested Lovino. You all layed down, and said your good nights. But, you had a plan. Once everyone was asleep you took down your hair, and took off your armor, so you were just in regular clothes. You stashed the armor into the corner of the tent, and tip toed over to the Prince.

"Price Alfred" you whispered over him. He looked so cute when he slept. You thought. Ugh! Snap out of it. You had to urge him to go to the other kingdom, so you could get into the palace. You bent down.

"Prince Alfred?" you whispered again. Wow, he was hard to wake up! You shook him a little.

"Prince Alfred, would you wake up!" you shouted, causing Lovino to stir. You shook him again and he woke up.

"Odette?" he called.

"Prince Alfred?" you asked. He looked up, and was about to wrap his strong arms around you. When you ran outside the tent. And, just like you planned he followed you. You ran to a cliff, and he tackled you.

"Odette!" he cried. (No, he seriously had tears in his eyes.) "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you! Now we can go back to the palace and-"

"No!" you interrupted. Alfred looked disappointed. "This is just a dream." you pretended.

"Well, I should have expected that. I've been dreaming about you every night." he smiled, and layed down on the grass. Your heart fluttered.

"Really?" you asked. "Um, never mind. But, I must tell you about the real Odette."

"What about her? Is she okay? Does she need a hero?" Alfred was really worried.

"No, no." you assured him. "You're just heading the wrong way." Alfred raised an eye brow at you. "She's been, uh, captured, yeah, by the ,um, other kingdom. She is in the dungeons of the palace. You must go there to find her. Go to the service entrance, and let Ping go." He looked a bit sad.

"Why Ping?" protested Alfred.

"Because I said so! It's just important, okay?" you said. He frowned.

"Okay." You felt a bit bad, so you put your forehead on his.

"You can still be the hero though."

"How?" he asked.

"Well, you'll always be my hero." he smiled.

"I'll be the hero of the world." you raised an eye brow.

"How?" this time you were wondering. He leaned forward, and kissed you. At first it came as a shock, but you started to kiss back. You could feel him grin, and he broke the kiss.

"You are my world." you smiled. He's so sweet! You thought.

"You'll always be in my heart." you told him.

"Now and forever." he replied. The two two of you sat, and looked at the stars. You then lead him to a small stream, and the two of you splashed around in it. You eventually just held hands and walked through the woods. This was one of the happiest nights of your life.

"_mmmmmm" _you sang, gazing into Alfred's eyes. "_mmmmmm, so this is love. Mmmmmm, so this is love." _Alfred smiled at you, and squeezed your hand. _"So, this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow. Mmmmm. And, now I know." _

"_And, now I know" _joined Alfred.

"_The key to all heaven is mine." _you both sang together.

"_My heart has wings, and I can fly." _you sang, with a smile.

"_I'll touch every star in the sky." _Alfred joined you again. _"So, this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. Mmmmm. Mmmmm. So, this is love." _You rested your head on his shoulder. You closed your eyes, when you noticed a ray of sunlight. It was sunrise, you had to get Alfred back in the tent!

"Prince Alfred." you called. When you saw him look at you, you ran. You ran to the tent, and put your hair up and covers on as quickly as possible. You heard him step in, and sigh. Opening one eye, you could see him lay in bed. Relief swept over you, when you fell asleep.

~meet Mr. Time Skip~

"Wake up, Ping!" Your eyes shot open. Everyone else was already up. You put on your armor, and went outside as fast as you could.

"Why do we need to go to the other kingdom?" asked Feliciano.

"Because I had I dream last night." answered Alfred.

"Seriously, a dream? That's why we have to go in the opposite direction?" Lovino complained.

"But, it felt like so much more than a dream. Like it was all real." Alfred smiled at the ground. You wanted to tell him it was all real. That you were okay, but you just screw everything up. Plus, he would probably be mad that you lied to him. You sighed.

"He's the Prince, let's just go with what he says. It's not like we can say no, and get away with it." you said. Alfred looked up at you.

"You know just now, you sounded a whole lot like- you know what? Never mind." 'Oh crap, too much like me' you thought.

"Let's go!" shouted Yao, already on his horse. You all hopped on your horses, and rode away.

~meet Mrs. Time Skip~

It was about sundown, and you were with Yao, Feliciano, Lovino, and Alfred. You were all traveling the outskirts of the kingdom. It looks so beautiful. You thought. You looked around seeing children laughing, people dancing, everything made you smile. Once you snapped out of your daze, you realized Alfred was staring at you with a raised eye-brow. 'Oh shit!' you thought. 'Act like a boy, act like a boy!' You cleared your throat, and spoke:

"Uh, hot chicks, huh?" you said. 'That's what a guy would say, right?' you thought to yourself.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Lovino, high-fiving Yao.

"Not as beautiful as Odette." Alfred whispered. Your heart fluttered. Ugh! Would it really cost you that much to just kiss the guy?

"Should we go to the service entrance of the castle?" you asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Alfred winked at you, making your cheeks pink. Alfred spread out some bushes, revealing the service entrance to the palace.

"Sweet!" you were about to hug Al, when you remembered you couldn't. 'This sucks!' You thought.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Feliciano.

"Well, my dream said she was in there." everyone looked out to the loading area. Lots of men were taking wheels of cheese into the castle.

"I'll go!" you volunteered, but didn't wait for an answer. You took off your armor, to make sure you wouldn't stick out. Then got right up, and headed for the line with the cheese. When you were next in line a lady with a clip board came by.

"Excuse ma'am, but we must ask that you keep your hair down." she took the hair band out of your hair you looked behind you. Alfred looked furious, you knew he knew it was you. Before he had the chance to chase after you, you grabbed some cheese and ran into the castle.

ALFREDS POV

Right when the women took the hair band out, and Ping turned around. Alfred was positive it was Odette. He had his suspicions since the army, but wasn't sure. 'Why does she keep doing this to me?' Alfred asked himself.

"Ping is a chick?" asked Yao and Lovino.

"Ping is pretty!" said an excited Feliciano.

"Listen guys, Ping is Odette." explained Prince Alfred. The others cocked their heads. "The last time we were together she ran off, and apparently dressed up as a guy and joined the army!"

"Oh!" chorused the other three.

"So, we have to go get her." Alfred tried to explain, as simply he could. The men nodded, and began to move.

YOUR POV

You had managed to get to the kitchen, and you were looking for the throne room. You walked into a hall way, when you saw a man. He had silver-blonde hair, with purple eyes, and was smiling. You walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know where the King and Queen are?" you asked.

"The throne room. What is your name?" he had a thick Russian accent.

"Uh, Odette. Why?" he smiled at you, evilly.

"I'll take you there. Follow me." He led you down some stairs, and through some hallways. Next thing you knew you were in front of the King and Queen. You bowed.

"Hello, your majesty's."

"What brings you here child?" asked the King.

"Well, my farther told me before he died. That when I turn 16 I must come here, and tell you my name." you stood up from your bow.

"And, what is your name child?" asked the Queen hopefully.

"Odette." the royals leaned forward.

"How long ago was your birthday?" asked the King.

"Four or five days ago." you answered.

"By any chance did you come from Prucan?" the Queen asked, walking up to you. You nodded. A tear came into the Queen's eyes. She hugged you.

"Our baby!" she cried. "She's back!"

"What?" you asked, quite confused.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But, you are the missing princess. You are Princess (Name)! We sent you to Prucan when you were a baby, so Ivan wouldn't find you!" tears came to your eyes as you hugged you mom.

"So, you guys are my mom and dad?" they nodded. All three of you shared a great group hug. All of you cried.

"Welcome home, (name)." said the king with a nudge.

"Here, darling, I'll give you a tour of the castle!" Queen Elizabeta pulled you through the castle. She showed you all of it. It was beautiful, and huge. She led you into a room, on the top floor.

"This is your room, honey." said the King with a smile. You hug them.

"You guys are the best parents ever!" They left you in the room, and told you good night. You fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 no one

ALFREDS POV

"I can't believe we didn't find her!" pouted Alfred.

"We checked every where!" whined Yao.

"Everywhere, but the throne room." Feliciano corrected.

"Well, duh! The King and Queen are in there! You idiot-a." explained Lovino.

The four men continued to walk through the palace in attempts to find you.

"It's late, and I'm tired!" Feliciano complained. Alfred looked over, and saw a convenient servants quarters.

"We can pretend to be servants!" he said gleefully. "That's what Odette was doing. She's probably in there!" The guys stormed into the room, and slept on the floor.

~le time skip~

"The princess has returned!" Alfred's eyes shot open. The others were already awake, and scurrying about.

"The princess is back!" people cried.

"She's going to speak to all the kingdom!"

"I wonder if we'll see her!"

"What princess?" Alfred asked someone passing by.

"The missing Princess (excuse me, but name?), of course!"

"Do you think that's Odette?" asked Feliciano.

"I don't know." replied Alfred. "But, I'm gonna find out!" he ran out of the room, and into the hallways. Alfred hid behind a door, and looked into the throne room. There sat the King and Queen.

"(Name), sweetie! Please come out here! You'll look great!" called the queen.

"No I won't! I'm going to go change!" someone complained. _'weird, that sounded like Odette' _Alfred thought. The Queen got up.

"Oh come on!" she pulled out, you! And, you looked beautiful. The dress you were wearing looked like the one from the night you two met. Alfred smiled remembering that night. _'She was a lot nicer to me, before she found out who I was' _he thought. You stomped out of the room.

"I'm changing!" you yelled.

"Oh, honey." said the queen. "She doesn't like dresses. It's awesome! I didn't like dresses at that age either. Still don't, she's a chip off the old block!" the queen winked, and the king rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if she's fit to be a queen though." said the king. "We'll have to arrange a ball, so she can meet someone."

"What if she's already met someone?" asked the queen.

"Well, they would be from Prucan. That's unacceptable! She will not be marrying anyone from there! Especially not one of those princes." _'Oh, shit!' _thought Alfred. That's when you came back, you were wearing the men's clothes you worn before. Even if they were originally a punishment, you grew to like them. You didn't have to worry about getting your skirt dirty, or sit all proper.

"Do you know how to dance?" the queen asked.

"Sort of. I know as much as anyone else." you replied. The king got up.

"Well, you'll be learning." he walked over to the piano, and played beautiful music. The queen then took your hands. She led you to the middle of the floor and the two of you began to dance.

"Why do I have to learn to dance?" you asked her.

"Well, if you want to woo a guy-" you stepped back and your father stopped playing the music.

"What?" you asked.

"If you gonna be Queen, you have to find a King. Now get back to dancing." answered the King.

"But, I don't need to find a King. I've already met someone." you said spinning around.

"From Prucan?" asked your mother.

"Yeah, why?" you asked.

"Unacceptable!" screamed the King. "Will you not be with someone from there! We are at war! We have been for sixteen years!"

"Who is it, honey?" asked your mother, ignoring your farther.

"Actually, it's Prince Alfred." you smiled at the ground, thinking about him.

"Absolutely not! That's something even King Ludwig will agree with me on!" the king continued ranting, but everyone tuned him out.

"I'm afraid your father's right." the queen touched your face. "You mustn't ever see him again. If he ever steps foot here, he'll probably die." You put your hands over your mouth and fell to the floor. You cried, you couldn't help it. You could never see the love of your life again.

"I'll never love anyone, but him. He will be in my heart, now and forever! And, nothing can change that." you sobbed.

"Let's give her some time alone." the king and queen left you. You cried like no one was watching, which of course you didn't know someone was. Alfred couldn't help it he had to speak up. He was about to walk over to you, when arms wrapped around his torso. He was dragged into a hallway. Alfred looked up to see a man with silver-blonde hair and purple eyes smiling.

"Listen." he said in a thick Russian accent. "If you go in there you'll die. I wouldn't if I were you."

"I have to! I love her!" protested Alfred. The Russian shrugged his shoulders.

"Your funeral." Alfred ran back to the throne room, and to you. He put his hand on your back.

"If you're here to convince, to marry someone else. You've wasted your time." you snapped at him. He smiled, and did what a sensible Prince would do. That's right! Sing!

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright." _You looked up to see Alfred's face. You flung your arms around him, and put your head on his shoulder. You tried to calm down as he pat your back.

"_Just take my hand, and hold it tight." _he intertwined his fingers with yours.

"_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." _Alfred held you shoulders, and pushed your face up to look at him.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." _He pulled you into his lap, and put his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." _Alfred stood up, and you went with him. Though you had to put your feet on the ground.

"_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now, and forever more."_ You looked up at Alfred, and sang.

"_You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart. Always." _You looked at Alfred, and he smiled at you.

"_Why don't they understand the way we feel?" _

"_They just don't trust what they can't explain." _Alfred sang back to you. _"I know we're different, but deep inside us. We're not that different at all. And, you'll be in my heart."_ You felt a tear go down your cheek as you answered him.

"_Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."_

"_Don't listen to them. Cause what do they know?" _Alfred sang to you, wiping the tear from your cheek. _"We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time I know. When destiny calls, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together." _The two of you began to dance, just like the day you met. _"Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there. From this day on, now and forever more. Ooh, you'll be in my heart."_

"_You'll be here in my heart." _you sang with him. (switching off)

"_No matter what they say." _

"_I'll be with you."_

"_You'll be in my heart."_

"_I'll be there."_

"_Always, always." _Alfred put his forehead onto yours. _"I'll be with you. I'll be with you always, and always. Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always." _You leaned forward, and kissed him. It was short, but filled with love.

"I love you, Alfred." you whispered into his ear. Sending shivers up his spine.  
"I-" Alfred began to say, but was interrupted. By a Russian accent.

"How cute. Forbidden love." Alfred looked up to see the Russian man, along with your step mother. You stepped forward about to say something, but both the people ran up and held knives up to your throats.

"Listen Princy" began your step-mother. "You'll marry one of my daughters. Besides this one. Or, you will die."

"I'd rather die!" shouted Alfred. Your step mother covered his mouth.

"Oh, well, she'll die." your step-mother dug her long nails into your shoulder. Alfred's eyes widened, as he watched blood drip down your arm.

"And, you!" she turned to you.

"You, well, you're going to be the key. After that, you'll never be happy again." both the man, and your step-mother cackled. She began to drag Alfred away. "Alfred!" you cried to him. But, the man put the knife closer to your throat. And, you were both gone. Your step-mother dragged Alfred down to the dungeons, and locked him up.  
"We won't have much use for you now, might as well count your days." she laughed and left.

YOUR POV

~LE time skip~

The man dragged you to your parents. They called him Ivan, the man who cursed you. He threatened to kill you, if they didn't give him the kingdom. This was an offer they could not refuse. Your parents were dragged somewhere, but they wouldn't tell you where. You knew Alfred was in the dungeons, they were keeping him alive for something. You didn't know what they were planning, but you knew it wouldn't be good.

"(naaammmeee!)" you heard Ivan call. They had been making you serve them. You were also forced to wear a very revealing outfit, which made you feel exposed. Especially because there was a skirt.

"Yes, sir?" you asked.

"What an attitude!" your step-mother snapped her fingers.

"Perhaps you have forgotten we have your parents, and ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" you asked.

"Well, he'll be marrying Natalia soon." Natalia turned up beside her mother, and grinned. "It'll be hard on his parents, but their forces so far have been nothing" Three men in hand cuffs turned up. It was Yao, Lovino, and Feliciano.  
"Yao, Lovino, Feliciano!" you ran up to them.

"Ve~ you look pretty (name)!" you smiled and hugged him.

"Enough with the reunion." some guards came in, and dragged your friends out of the room. "(name), sweetie, go make Ivan some dinner. Oh! And get something for Alfred to. Natalia is going down to see him soon." You obeyed and went into the kitchen. The chefs put meat, fruit, veggies, bread, and water on Ivan's tray. On Alfred's they put an apple, bread, water, and some cheese. You sighed, and left. You sat beside Ivan, and "fed" him. '_I hate the world' _you thought. Just as Ivan finished, your step-mother, and Natalia came through the door.

"Horrible boy!" cried your step mother. "Not marry Natalia? Fine! Then he shall die!" you gasped.

"I'm going to go give the prisoner his food." you told Ivan.

"Hurry back." he said with a smile. You ran down to the dungeons. Looking outside, you realized it was night. You hurried down the steps, and came to all the cells. You looked inside each one of them, finding no one. You were about to give up hope when a voice called:

"Odette?" it was Alfred. You ran down to him, and sat in front of the cage. "I guess I should call you (name), shouldn't I." he said with a smile. Tears rolled down your face.

"They're going to kill you." you breathed.

"I know." he cooed.

"I'm so sorry." you stuttered through tears.

"For what? This?" he asked. "I've gotten out of worse situations then this. Can't think of any right now, but-"

"It would have been better if we never met none of this would have happened." you said leaning against the bars.

"(name), look at me." Alfred rubbed your cheek with his thumb. "I'd rather die tomorrow, then live one hundred years without knowing you." you hugged him through the bars.

"_If I never knew you." _he sang. "_If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling, of how precious life can be." _He stuck his strong arms through the bars, and wrapped them around you. _"How at last, I'd find in you. The missing part of me. In this world so full of fear. Full of, rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear. In your eyes, so dry your eyes."_ He pressed his forehead to yours. _"And, I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever, if I never knew you."_

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful." _you interrupted. _"Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us are these whispers in the night. But, still my heart is saying we were right. Oh if I never knew you."_

"_There's no moment I regret" _Alfred sang with you. (singing again)

"_If I never knew this love"_

"_Since the moment that we met,"_

"_I would have no inkling of,"_

"_If our time has gone too fast" _

"_How precious life can be."_

"_I've lived at last."_

"(naammmee!)" you heard Ivan call. You looked at the steps, and touched Alfred's face.

"I can't leave you." you told him.

"And, you never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." Alfred told you. (pfftt totally just stole that dialogue from the actual thing.) You got up, and ran up the stairs. Leaving Alfred by himself.

ALFREDS POV

"_And, I'm so grateful to you." _Alfred sang. _"I'd have lived my whole life through, Empty as the sky. Never knowing why. Lost forever. If I never knew you." _Alfred looked at the ground, letting tears escape his eyes.

YOUR POV

You walk back into the ball room, where you see Ivan alone.

"Sir?" you ask, a bit confused.

"Ah, Miss (name.)" he smiles at you. "Please come sit." He motioned for to sit in the throne, so you obey.

"It has come to my attention that one can only really take over a kingdom, by marrying a royal." he said.

"What has that have to do with me?" you ask.

"Well, seeing as you are the only unmarried women in the family..." he began.

"Like I would ever marry you!"

"Ah, but it isn't your choice, da?" the sound of his voice made your skin crawl. Ivan pointed his finger to you. You began to involuntary bow. As much as you tried to fight, you just bowed. You couldn't help it.

"You won't get away with this!" you yelled, with as much venom as you could.

"This isn't a fairy tale. You can't win, da?" Ivan still smiled innocently, which made you want to kick his ass.

"I hate you!" you scream. "I'll never marry you! You can't make me!"

"Maybe, not with magic. But, if you marry me your prince can live." He looked at you, knowing you couldn't turn this down. You fell on to the floor, tears blurring your vision.

"My parents get to come." you said through your tears.

"da." replied Ivan. You stood up, making a plan.

"And, I shall wear a dress. This is my wedding after all." Ivan sat back in the throne and smiled.

"Perfect, da?" he said. You sat next to his throne, and grabbed a hold of his chin.

"Perfect." you repeated.

~le time skip~

You smoothed out your dress, feeling the many weapons on your thighs. You smiled when there was no clue they were under there. The previous night, you met with Alfred and made plans. When your step mother went down to go give him another try about Natalia. He said yes, according to plan. You were now having a double wedding.

"(name.)" you looked to the door frame, to see Alfred.

"How did you get out?" you asked running over to him. He hugged you.

"They left me alone to change. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, running his fingers through your hair. You looked up at him.

"It's the only shot we have, the worst thing they could do is put us in the dungeons or kill us." Alfred chuckled.

"You don't have to be brave. It's okay to be scared, I'm a little scared."

"I'm not scared!" you protested.

"Good, cause neither am I." You smile at him, when you hear footsteps.

"You better go." you shove him out of the room, and look outside the window. _'I hope the army gets that letter soon.' _You thought to yourself.

~time skip to wedding~

You looked at your father in chains. He was going to walk you down the aisle.

"It's no surprise you came up with this plan. No relative of Ludwig would ever be able to. After all that Prince is related to that demon douche Gilbert." said the king, rolling his eyes. You laugh.

"Well, let's just hope it works."

"How could it not? You have an army waiting outside that door." You were about to speak, when you heard a familiar song being played. You walked forward, when your father interrupted you.

"Left foot first." he warned.

"Oh whatever." you complained. The two of you walked up to a smiling Ivan. You growl at him. Yo

"Dearly beloved." started the preacher. But, you weren't listening. Neither was Alfred. You were both too busy looking at each other. And, you both looked awesome. Ivan pointed his finger at you, causing you to look straight at the preacher. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't look back over at Alfred. But, little did you know Alfred was having the same problem. Though that was by the work of your step mother. You just hoped an army, weapons, and love would be enough to fight magic. She's had much control since she got Arthur's wand. How did she even get it? (Sorry, that's a story for another day.)

"Ivan." said the preacher. "Do you take (name) to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Da." he answered.

"(name)" said the preacher, turning to you. "Do you take Ivan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Well, I..." you could feel your face getting hot. The army should be charging in at any moment. "I, uh. I, um. *cough * I..." you tried to look at the door, but you couldn't. "I, um. I d-" you were suddenly cut off by men charging into the room. "don't!" you yelled, pulling up your dress to retrieve a knife. You quickly put the knife to Ivan's neck, and Alfred did the same to your step-mother.

"First off, take this spell off me right now!" you screamed. Ivan flipped you off, but it still worked.

"You've got two kingdoms aiming guns at you." Alfred began. "If I were you, I would surrender."

"Never!" cried your step-mother, as she pointed the wand into the air. Turning a group of men into pigs. She then pointed at Alfred.

"Ow!" he cried in pain, dropping the knife. You ran over to help him, and your step-mother walked over to Alfred. You stood up.

"You'll never win." you say trying to be brave. The duo cackled at you as they both point their fingers. Natalia runs over.

"Oh, mother! Turn her into a toad!" you stuck you chin up, readying yourself. You saw a flash of green light, and heard Alfred cry:

"NO!" He ran in front of you with a sword, reflecting the magic. You heard the trio cry out in fear, and when you cracked open and eye. You saw two toads on the ground, and your sister screaming. You turned to Alfred. He smiled.

"You saved my life." you looked into his blue eyes.

"Then, I guess we're even." he said, looking into your insert eye color here eyes.

"How?" you ask, a bit confused.

"My life would have no meaning, without you in it." you smile at him, and pull him into a kiss. The crowd gives some "awes". When your sister runs up.

"(name)! (Name), stop kissing him!" she screams at you. "You are never to kiss him again!" You lean down to her.  
"You wanna bet?" you ask her. Tears fill her eyes, and the crowd laughs. You look back to your prince.

"Now where were we?" you ask him.

"I believe we were right here." his hands wrap around your waist, and he smashes his lips into yours.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." you heard Arthur cry. Once you two broke the kiss, he asks.

"Do you think we're taking this too fast?" You smile at him.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss her!" you heard a fairy cry. You smile, and gladly obey.


	7. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

It had been about six months since you, and Alfred defeated Ivan and your step mother. You found out your parents were being held somewhere in the kingdom, and after being rescued they gave their blessings to you and Alfred. Though it was his parents you had to convince. Queen Rosa was all for the idea, but not King Ludwig. He ordered you to stay out of the kingdom. Though, you still went over to secretly meet with Alfred, and sometimes he would go to your palace. Because her husband wished to not have you wed to Alfred, she continued to throw balls for Alfred. Little did she know, you would go in a mask and the two of you would meet. Matthew became a military general, which was odd with his quiet nature. It was helpful though, he refused to attack your kingdom. He didn't want to kill his brother's love, knowing he would never be forgiven. You ended up making Yao, Feliciano, and Lovino knights. They don't really do knight things, but you keep them around the palace to hang out with. The dwarfs? You gave them a larger house to stay in near the kingdom, they missed you a lot. Every time you go over there, you end up cleaning and cooking for them, which is probably why they missed you. In some of your free time you would help the servant, since you knew what it was like. You also enjoyed getting tips from the chefs, and often helped with meals. Usually though, whenever you helped with meals you would give them to the people of the kingdom. You held food drives, and gave money to the needy. Every other weekend you would go help teach people how to read, along with your parents and knights. (Yao, Feli, and Lovino.) Your parents didn't try to get you to marry anyone, they knew you were in love with Alfred and didn't interfere. In fact, whenever Alfred came they gave him a room. Unlike when you went over there, he would have to sneak you in and you had to sleep on the couch or a shed. But, whenever you slept in the shed he'd be right next to you.

One day, when you were reading. You heard something hit your window, you walked over to it. Only to find Alfred throwing rocks. You looked down to him.

"What brings you here?" you ask him.

"I can't stay away from you for so long!" he whined.

"I just saw you last week!" you reminded him.

"But, it felt like a lifetime without you." he pouted. You couldn't help, but let an "Awww!" escape your lips. You ran through the castle, and out the door. You then ran over to the garden, and glomped him. He chuckled.

"Come on!" he said, picking you up. He toke your hand, and led you away. You were led to a small area with a pond, and trees. It was really beautiful.

"What are we doing here?" you asked him.

"Well..." he trailed off, and turned around. "Could you close your eyes for a minute." You smiled, and did as he said.

"Okay, now open." you opened you eyes to see Alfred on one knee, and have a box in his hand. Your hands flew to your cover your mouth.

"(name), these months I've spent with you have been the happiest of my life. I love you so much, it hurts to not have you with me. I talked to my dad, and-" he opened the box. "Will you marry me?" A tear escaped your eye.

"Oh, god! Please don't cry, you don't have to if you don't want t-" you tackled him into a hug.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" you squealed. He smiled at you, and slipped the ring onto your left hand. (It is your left, right?)

"I love you." you told him.

"I love you, too." he pulled you into a kiss.


End file.
